


Humans and their Demons and Ghosts

by EternalElysium



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: If I write darker stuff I will make another place to dump it, Most of these will be pretty tame and fluffy, Multi, There might be some Robbie/Danny, and not all the oneshots will have Billdip or Dobel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalElysium/pseuds/EternalElysium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based on Starfleetrambo's demonic guardians alternate universe. The drabbles will focus on Dipper, Mabel, Robbie, Gideon, and Pacifica's relationship with their supernatural guardians. It may be friendship, family, or romance-related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summary for this Drabble: Dipper and Bill make a deal. Every time Dipper wants silence he gives Bill a kiss. Poor Dipper forgot to mention this to his sister and Dot...

*+...+*

"Hey kid, are you really going to spend all day reading that journal? You know, if you really wanted to learn some stuff, you could have just asked me!" Bill whines and gently pokes Dipper on the cheek. The young boy sighs in annoyance, but takes a deep breath. He still remembers an old conversation with his sister about tolerating Bill's incessant needs for attention. Pine tree takes another breath and leans against the old, worn-out cushions of the arm chair. Dipper's dream demon retaliates by lifting the signature cane and pokes the human with the pointed end. "Come on, you know you want to ask!" It is at that moment that Dipper thinks up a plan.

"Bill... demons get stronger when they bond with their humans?" Bill rolls the all-seeing eye in annoyance.

"Yeah Pine Tree, I told you that. But you still don't accept my plans to bond over world domination!"

"Yeah, I don't really like the screams of the innocent." The quieter twin's voice is dripping with sarcasm. "But humans don't bond that way; I'm sure that you've seen it with Mabel and Dot." Bill nods and shudders a little as the triangle demon remembers the cutesy actions of the other demon-human pair. The demon is glad that the bond with Dipper does not lead to eternal sweater-knitting. "So lets make a deal." Oh! Now that is something that will always spark Bill's interests. The floating entity slinks closer.

"I'm listening..."

"I'll give you a stronger bonding experience by giving you kisses, rather than just hugging you or playing games with you like Mabel and Tad." Dipper does his best to not stick his tongue out in disgust at the offer. "But in exchange, you have to be silent and not annoy me while I am reading. You can still be around or sit on my head if you really want to touch me, but no talking or intentionally pestering me." Bill hums at the deal and fiddles with the tiny, black bowtie. Dipper hid his nervousness by biting the inside of his cheek. Tick, tock, tick, tock...

"How long do I have to be silent?" Bill counters.

"Until I stop," Dipper shrugs. He literally came up with the plan on the spot.

"Kid, that isn't a fair deal. You can binge on books for 10 hours." Dipper scoffs. When is Bill ever fair in his deals? "How about this Pine Tree, I'll agree to that deal if there is a two hour time limit. I get three kisses, and you get two hours of me not bothering you and being quiet. If you want me to be quiet again, then you give me three more kisses." Dipper's face scrunches in uncertainty, but the change in the deal does not seem too demanding. "Come on, you know that isn't the worst thing I've ever suggested to you kid. Remember when I told you to go west into the forest and you almost got turned by those Filipino vampires? This is nowhere near as dangerous as that gang of aswang, kid." Bill recalls and picks up the child's hat. The dream demon twirls the white-and-blue hat around the glowing cane. Tick, tock... "Deal?" Bill asks and extends the skinny, black right hand to Dipper.

"Deal," They shake under the glow of a blue flame.

"Now, pucker up!" Bill drawls out and points to the area under his large eye. Dipper sighs and grabs the triangle demon's sides. He surveys the room (making sure that they were alone), and gives Bill three quick kisses. The golden dream demon chuckles at the visible disgust in the assigned child's face, and settles on top of Dipper's head while the kid reads...

*+...+*

"Dipper, get down from there!" Stan yelled early in the morning. The young boy groaned and rubbed his sleepy eyes. It was only six in the morning. Mabel was still snuggled up against Dot and Waddles, and the sun barely poked over the horizon line. Dipper was too exhausted from his late night studies to register that Bill did not mock him. The adventurous boy stumbled out of bed and clenched tightly on the rail as he raced down the stairs. He knew that that tone in Grunkle Stan's voice meant urgency. 

When Dipper reached the bottom step, he noticed a loud, deaf tone hum. How was that possible to create such an awful, unpleasing sound? 

"Aw Fez, quit with the sour face. This is my jam!" Oh dear...

"Dipper-"

"I'm here Grunkle Stan," Dipper chimed in. Before the young boy could step inside the kitchen, Bill rushed out and greeted the shorter human. "Bill, why are you bothering Grunkle Stan?"

"Oh, you kissed me over five hours ago when you went to sleep, so I can bother the old man." What? That was a lousy excuse! Bill never did this before their deal...

"Bill, can we re-negotiate? I can't keep kissing you every two hours in order to keep you from disturbing the peace..." Dipper sighed and crossed his arms. He leaned against the wall so that he didn't fall over from exhaustion.

"Hm... okay, how about this? I won't annoy anyone until you wake up naturally and you've brushed your teeth. I'll even give you a warning and a chance to avoid any... incidents." The little boy groaned but nodded. He knew that Bill would find another loophole to extort more affection, but he was too tired to complain. "Great! Now go upstairs and brush your teeth. I don't want any morning breath kisses." Dipper glared up at the floating demon, but agreed to the other's demand and marched up the stairs.

"Thanks kid," Stan called out when he heard the demon-and-child pair went upstairs.

*+...+*

"Pine tree," Bill groans when the two-hour mark is up. The demon is like a five year-old when it comes to getting what it wants.

"Yeah, yeah," Dipper sighs and bookmarks his page. He does not really mind kissing the demon now, but he still finds it annoying when the time-limit breaks the flow of his reading. "Are you sure that you aren't cheating and you're not manipulating the clock?"

"How many pages did you read?" 

"Hm... a little over four hundred pages." Okay, so Bill rarely ever tries to cheat Dipper. "Come here Dorito chip," The triangle demon grimaces at the annoying nickname. Dream demons are not snack-foods.

"You better feel lucky that I like you kid," Bill huffs and leans closer to the assigned human. The dream demon closes the large eye and waits for the familiar pressure of lips against the golden bricks. Dipper shrugs his shoulders (he no longer felt hesitation), and steadies his guardian by resting his hands on Bill's sides.

Kissing Bill does not feel like anything else Dipper has felt. While he could feel a rough texture with his fingertips, Dipper only felt a pinprick sensation and warmth when his lips make contact with the demon. The quieter twin ignores the ticklish feeling and gives the impatient demon two more kisses. Although Dipper would not admit it out loud (or dwell on it too long in his thoughts because of Bill's ability to read minds), it was not unpleasant to kiss Bill. Just different.

Bill's body warms and swells from the intimate act. Oh, the wonderful strength of a child's sweet kiss. Dipper's reactions and changing emotions are a great bonus too. The loudmouth guardian sighs and clenches a fist in joy at the new power, before settling on the twin boy's mop of messy curls and waves.

*+...+*

Mabel groaned and slumped against her pillow. She did not want to do her summer homework to prepare for the class, but Dipper and Dot insisted that she start her homework now instead of saving it for the last minute. Mabel propped herself back up into a proper position and glanced at her studious brother. It was not that she was not smart enough to comprehend her studies; they were just horribly time-consuming and she found no enjoyment from these stories like he did. There was too much pointless symbolism, flowery, superfluous language, and lackluster development for her to take any of it seriously.

"Mabel, would you like me to help you study?" Dot wondered with a quiet whisper (the demon did not want to disturb the young girl's sibling). Dot was tucked away as a pattern on her current sweater.

"I don't think you can really help me, unless you're willing to read it and tell me what it's about." She mouthed. The square sighed and sadly rejected her request. He knew he was not actually helping her with her studies when he did such a thing. She smiled and gently rubbed him. She understood that Dot did not want to baby her - too much - and closed her eyes to meditate. Mabel heard the familiar gnawing of teeth to a pencil from her brother's bed. The enthusiastic and perky twin wondered if the biting fixation gave Dipper an advantage over her when it came to his concentration. She kept her eyes closed for a few more seconds before a smile was plastered on her face. Mabel turned her head down to look at the page she left, but was surprised by Bill's outbursts into their room. 

"Pine tree!" Dot narrowed his eye at the obnoxious demon. Bill's yelling disrupted Mabel's regained focus.

"I know Bill, come here." Dipper sighed with a little smile. Mabel held her breath when Bill settled comfortably into her twin's arms and watched as her brother gently kissed the triangle-shaped demon. One, two, three kisses in quick succession seemed to fill Bill with glee, and Dipper chuckled at his guardian's reaction. 

Dot stayed silent, unable to say anything. The square did not think that the two were close enough to participate in such a ritual.

"Oh... my... gosh..." Mabel drawled out in shock (or possible horror). Dipper yelped. He forgot that his sister was in the room.

"Mabel, it isn't what you think! I just do it to appease him and keep him quiet-"

"You're dating your demon! I didn't even know you could do that!" She gasped and spastically shook her hands in joy. 

"Dating? No! We're-"

"Good for you Dippin' Dots, your crush on Wendy was probably not going to go anywhere." She interrupted and winked playfully at her blushing sibling.

"Mabel! It isn't-"

"Che, of course I'm better than Red. I'm surprised it took Pine Tree this long to see it."

"Bill, stop misleading my sister!" Dipper groaned. He knew that Bill was absolutely amused by Mabel's sudden assumptions.

"I'm going to make you both boyfriend sweaters! But how do you make sweaters for a triangle? Maybe there is a book on it!" Oh god no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really Billdip in this chapter since Bill just wants kisses for power, but at least they are comfortable with affection.
> 
> AO3 is still pretty new to me, so if the formatting is weird, sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kryptos comforted Gideon after he is rejected by Mabel.

Gideon sniffled bitterly to himself as he sat on the roof of the warehouse. The young boy was still broken-hearted about Mabel's rejection, and did not understand how to accept these emotions. He clenched his fist and pounded it against the steel plates. His arm trembled from the impact.

"Seeing Star, you shouldn't take your anger out on objects." The colorful star-demon scolded. Gideon glared at his condescending guardian, and became more frustrated when she ignored his gaze and adjusted the hem of her dress. The nine year-old pouted and crossed his arms. "I must admit, even when you act like a spoiled child, you are very adorable." Gideon's arms relaxed slightly at the compliment. The motherly guardian knew the right words that disintegrated the platinum blonde's shield.

"Kryptos, you're a woman," Then he paused. "Right?"

"I have a traditional female body, and when I gain a face, it will match that." Demons did not follow the same sex and gender structures that humans did, but they took on a human form that met their human's needs. Since Gideon's mother was unable to handle her magical son, Kryptos had to take on the role in a way that would best-please her assigned human.

"Urgh, that was a yes or no question..." The only Gleeful child groaned and threw his hands up in the air. Kryptos shrugged. The demon did not know how she could give a more truthful answer. "Uh, close enough I guess." The psychic human sighed and turned his eyes up to the dark night. "Do you think that Mabel will ever change her mind and like me back?" Gideon asked. His voice was quiet, like a timid animal. Despite the child's villainous ways, the youngest member of the Gleeful family was still susceptible to the fear of unrequited love.

"Hm... Why don't we consider the possibilities together?" Kryptos suggested and gently tugged on the anxious child's pants; he scooted closer to his guardian so that they were hip-to-hip. "Look up at the sky, I'll show you something." Kryptos commanded. Her eye narrowed slightly as she flicked her wrist and concentrated on the stars. They moved seamlessly under her strength. Gideon's jaw dropped; the demon smiled at her assigned child and continued to gather the heavenly bodies until they formed the desired outline she wanted. Within minutes, they formed the wheel of destiny and were held in place by her powerful magic. "I'll try to be quick. If my concentration lapses, I might destroy the solar system." Gideon's rosy cheeks were drained of color at the thought.

"Are you mad, Kryptos?" But regretted the outburst (he realized the possible consequences), and snapped his neck to check on the stars. "This is insane." Gideon hissed.

"Do not worry; that would take hours of holding this position." The guardian reassured and patted the boy's knee. His fright was adorable too. "Please look, do you see your symbol?" The pale boy nodded. "You are the Seeing Star. Now look at the Shooting Star." The colorful demon made the hot balls of plasma that formed Mabel's symbol shine brighter. "That is her symbol. I don't think it is a coincidence that your signs are similar." She moved Gideon's star from the Tent of Telepathy next to the shooting star to compare. "You two are the only ones with similar designs. Her twin brother is the Pine Tree, and look how close they are." Gideon perked up and realized what Kryptos was implying.

"So there is a chance!" The Gleeful boy cheered and his eyes brightened with hope. "I knew the connection was real when I first saw her! Oh my sweet, you're just too shy of a little lady... I can respect that."

"I think that your lives will intertwine in interesting ways..." She spun her wrist again and returned the stars to their proper places. She made them dance lazily in order to entertain her young human; it filled Gideon's heart with wonder he had not felt since he discovered his gifts.

"Kryptos," Gideon sighed and leaned his head against her forearm. "Thanks." In that moment, she saw flashes of a rage-filled boy wallowing away in a jail cell. Parents never visited him, and the gap between the family grew wider until there was only the faint image of an umbilical cord and placenta. They had abandoned him before he even got on the prison bus. The father attempted to mend the strained relationship, but he was many years too late.

"You're welcome," She knew his feelings were genuine. He was her's now and to his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how Starfleetrambo calls Kryptos a "momma" so I turned it into a literal fanfic. It kind of makes sense, because Gideon's mother - at least the woman I think is his mother, that could be his grandmother too - is afraid of him.


End file.
